


Summer II

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters and Weasleys take their annual summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer II

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** It’s that time of year again in this series...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Harry James Potter had decided that this year the Potter/Weasley clan would have the full muggle experience on their summer vacation and had thus banned all wands (except, of course, in an emergency). He had then proceeded to purchase plane tickets and make hotel reservations. It was because of this that Albus Severus Potter, Rose Maria Weasley, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy found themselves aboard a large full-to-capacity airplane to Orlando, Florida in the United States of America.

The three friends sat together in the center of the plane. Rose had fallen asleep a while ago and the two boys had chatted excitedly about all the things they would do once they arrived at their destination. But now they were beginning to get tired. Albus laid his on the blonde’s shoulder and sighed. “Are we there yet?” he asked, yawning.

Scorpius chuckled tiredly, “Nope.” He put his arm around his best friend and laid his head atop the brunette’s. He closed his eyes and the last thing he was conscious of was Albus’s soft snores.

The three teens were awoken sometime later by Lily Luna Potter, Albus’s slightly annoying younger sister. “Wake up, we’re about to land!” she practically shouted from her seat behind them. Albus and Scorpius sat up and stretched as best they could, while Rose glanced out the to her right.

“Lily, we’ve just barely started to descend.” Rose chided, “We won’t be landing for some time yet.”

Albus and Scorpius turned to look up at the eleven year old redhead. Lily pouted,” I’m bored.”

Albus smiled at his little sister. “Well, maybe if you asked, Rose would switch seats with you and Scorp and I could entertain you,” he suggested. No matter how annoying she is, she’s still his sister and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

Lily’s face lit up with a huge smiled and she looked at Rose expectantly, “Please?”

Rose smiled at her cousin and nodded. They took a few moments to switch seat and soon the two boys found themselves separated by a bouncy redheaded eleven year old. After a few minutes of Lily’s incessant chatter, Albus was starting to regret suggesting she witch seats with Rose.

They finally landed what seemed like hours later and Albus had never been happier to see solid ground. Lily continued to talk excitedly to the two thirteen year olds. Albus shot Scorpius a look that clearly said, “I wish she would just stop talking.” Scorpius nodded his agreement as they made their way off the plane.


End file.
